1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fitting member, and more particularly, to a fitting member for connecting a coaxial cable having an electrically conductive member to a second electrically conductive member.
2. The Background
Various types of end connectors are known in the art. Conventional end connectors are typically threaded onto a complimentary interface connector to mechanically and electrically connect a coaxial cable to various electronic devices.
There are several disadvantages with the conventional end connectors. A primary function of an end connector is to ensure good engagement between corresponding elements of the coaxial cable and the end connector body for electrical signal transmission. For a highly braided coaxial cable, the insertion of the coaxial cable into the conventional end connector body may cause an outer jacket and/or a braided conductor of the coaxial cable to be damaged and/or disorientated. Additionally, as the coaxial cable is inserted into the conventional end connector, the electrical cord of the coaxial cable is often twisted. This may result in degraded electrical signal transmission performance and/or degradation.
Another drawback with the conventional end connectors is moisture infiltration that may get into the end connector body from the space between the end connector body and the coaxial cable, and/or from the space between the end connector body and the interface connector.
In addition, to install a coaxial cable to the conventional end connectors, it may require professional crimping tools, which may result in extra costs for installation.
Thus, there still is a need in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which in one aspect is a fitting member for connecting a coaxial cable having an electrically conductive member to a second electrically conductive member.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the fitting member includes a connector body that has a first end, an opposite second end, a cylindrical body defined between the first end and the second end, and an annular recess formed on an outer surface of the cylindrical body proximate to the second end. The fitting member further includes an outer tube having a first end and an opposite second end defining a body therebetween, and a clamp head inwardly projecting away from the first end, wherein the body has an outer diameter, d1, and is sized to fit into the first end of the connector body by the second end.
The fitting member also includes an inner tube having a neck portion, a first shoulder extending from the neck portion, a second shoulder extending from the first shoulder and a sleeve extending from the second shoulder, which defines a tube body. The second shoulder has a diameter sized to engage with the clamp head of the outer tube. The first shoulder has a diameter greater than the diameter of the second shoulder so as to form a first step at the junction of the first shoulder and the second shoulder for limiting the axial motion of the clamp head. And the tube body has an inner diameter, d0, and is sized to receive a free end of the electrically conductive member of the coaxial cable therethrough.
Furthermore, the fitting member includes a sleeve tube insertable into the connector body for holding the coaxial cable. The sleeve tube comprises a sleeve, a sleeve tip and a plurality of annular serrations sequentially formed on an inner surface thereof. The sleeve tube is made of plastic in one embodiment of the present invention.
Moreover, the fitting member includes a connector head having a neck portion, a body extending from the neck portion, and a clamp ring inwardly projecting away from an inner surface of the body at a predetermined position. The clamp ring of the connector head is sized to fit to the first shoulder of the inner tube such that the connector head is rotatable around an axis of the inner tube. The exterior of the connector head body is formed with a plurality of hexagonal surfaces.
Additionally, the fitting member includes a first sealing member and a second sealing member. The first sealing member is positioned therebetween the neck portion of the inner tube and an inner surface of the body of the connector head. The second sealing member is positioned therebetween the first shoulder of the inner tube and an inner surface of the body of the connector head. The second sealing member is further positioned therebetween the first end of the outer tube and the clamp ring of the connector head. Each of the first sealing member and the second sealing member is an O-ring.
The connector body of the fitting member further includes an inner conical portion that is proximate to the second end and extends toward to the second end from a first diameter at least as great as the outer diameter, d1, of the outer tube to a second diameter, d2, less than the outer diameter, d1, of the outer tube. The second diameter d2 substantially corresponds to an outer diameter of the coaxial cable.
The inner tube of the fitting member also has a flange outwardly projecting away from the junction of the neck portion and the first shoulder. The flange has a diameter greater than either of the diameter of the first shoulder and a diameter of the neck portion so as to form a second step at the junction of the first shoulder and the flange for limiting the axial motion of the clamp ring of the connector head, and a third step at the junction of the flange and the neck portion for partially receiving the first sealing member.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a fitting member for connecting a coaxial cable having an electrically conductive member to a second electrically conductive member. In one embodiment of the present invention, the fitting member includes a connector body that has a first end, an opposite second end, a cylindrical body defined between the first end and the second end, and an annular groove formed on an inner surface of the cylindrical body proximate to the first end.
Furthermore, the fitting member includes an outer tube. The outer tube has a cylindrical body that has an inner diameter sized to receive a free end of the coaxial cable therein and an outer diameter, D1, and is sized to fit into the interior space defined by the cylindrical body of the connector body. The outer tube also has a neck portion extending from the cylindrical body. The outer tube further has an annular bulge outwardly projecting away from an outer surface of the cylindrical body at a predetermined position such that when the outer tube is inserted into the connector body from the first end of the connector body, the bulge is received in and engaged with the groove of the connector body so as to limit the relative axial motion of the connector body and the outer tube.
Moreover, the fitting member includes a sleeve tube insertable into the connector body for holding the coaxial cable. The sleeve tube has a sleeve body, a sleeve tip and a plurality of annular bulges sequentially formed on an inner surface thereof. The sleeve tube is made of plastic according to one embodiment of the present invention.
Additionally, the fitting member includes an inner tube having a clamp head, a shoulder extending from the clamp head and a sleeve extending from the shoulder forming a tube body for receiving a free end of the electrically conductive member of the coaxial cable therethrough. The inner tube shoulder has a diameter substantially corresponding to an inner diameter of the neck portion of the outer tube so as to engage with the neck portion when the inner tube is inserted into the outer tube.
The fitting member further includes a connector head having a neck portion, a body extending from the neck portion, and a clamp ring extending from the body, wherein the clamp ring has a diameter less than an inner diameter of the body and is sized to fit to the neck portion of the outer tube such that the connector head is rotatable around an axis of the outer tube. The exterior of the body is formed with a plurality of hexagonal surfaces according to one embodiment of the present invention.
The fitting member also includes a sealing member positioned on the clamp head of the inner tube. The sealing member is an O-ring in one embodiment of the present invention.
The connector body of the fitting member further includes an inner conical portion that is proximate to the second end and extends toward to the second end from a first diameter at least as great as the outer diameter, D1, of the outer tube to a second diameter, D2, less than the outer diameter, D1, of the outer tube. The second diameter D2 substantially corresponds to an outer diameter of the coaxial cable.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a fitting member for connecting a coaxial cable having an electrically conductive member to a second electrically conductive member. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the fitting member includes a connector body and an outer tube mounted to the connector body. Furthermore, the fitting member includes an inner tube having a tube body for receiving a free end of the electrically conductive member of the coaxial cable therethrough. The inner tube body has a neck portion, a flange extending from the neck portion, a first shoulder extending from the flange, and a second shoulder extending from the first shoulder for engaging with the outer tube. The inner tube body further has a first step formed at the junction of the second shoulder and the first shoulder so as to limit the axial motion of the outer tuber, a second step formed at the junction of the first shoulder and the flange, and a third step formed at the junction of flange and the neck portion. Moreover, the fitting member includes a sleeve tube insertable into the connector body for holding the coaxial cable. Additionally, the fitting member includes a sealing member that is at least partially received by the third step and the neck portion.
These and other aspects will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the following drawings, although variations and modifications therein may be affected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.